


Video Memories

by HungryArtBean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also thank my editor Star for helping me out, And Bear for confirming that this isnt cringe but just super soft, Fluff, I made this fanfic out of spite though, M/M, Pls thank my friends Gem and Cake for putting up with my dumbass while writing this, Rated T for language, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, i love my friends, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryArtBean/pseuds/HungryArtBean
Summary: Dream finally visits his boyfriend in England, and takes some videos of them together while he is there.-A soft fanfic of Dreamnotfound-No angst, only comfort
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Video Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This whole work is dedicated to my friends Gem and Cake, who were the two that dragged me into this dnf hell, ily both :)
> 
> This whole work was made out of spite. To spite what? To spite god,, and the fact that there are not enough fluff fanfics of dnf but there is an ungodly amount of hurt comfort. Listen man,, I just want some pure cute shit once in a while not constant heart jerking fanfics. If no one else will make them I guess I fucking have to.
> 
> I have never actually been in a romantic relationship before, I have 0 idea how they actually work so my idea is just best friends who kiss and are adorable idiots together, idk, pls forgive me if its not romantic enough or too romantic ;v;
> 
> Please don't send this to the CC's

George fiddled with his jacket's zipper. Dream was supposed to be at Gate 15, like they had discussed 9 hours earlier. Unfortunately, it got crowded in the airport, so he was redirected to another gate. George was stuck on the first floor, waiting for a text to tell him which gate to pick Dream up from. His anxiety rose with every passing minute, waiting for something, anything. He scanned the crowd, as if his boyfriend was somewhere among them.

George's phone lit up and buzzed, a small text from Dream made most of his anxiety wash away in an instant. All his message said was, "Gate 8" and George began to practically run all the way there. He was out of breath and skimming the crowd before his eyes fell upon his upon the tall, dirty-blonde haired boy. Dream was, somehow, able to spot George and began shifting his way through the crowd. Dream instantly wrapped his arms around George as soon as he was close enough. George returned the hug, nuzzling his head right into Dreams chest. The two stayed glued together for a few minutes, just whispering 'I love you' and 'I missed you' back and forth.

"We should probably get headed to your car before we get in too many people's way." Dream nuzzled further into George's shoulder regardless.

"At least grab your bags Dream," George chuckled, patting Dreams back as a signal to let go.

"I don't want to leave your arms yet though." Dream whined, grabbing the handles to his suitcases anyways. Tired Dream was needy and always a cuddler. George remembered all the times' Dream would just cuddle a stuffed animal or Patches when he got tired on facetime. Always wanting to stay awake and on-call a little while longer, promising to go to bed later. George knew if Dream stayed up too late his insomnia would kick in and his ADHD would run wild, so he was used to dealing with a tired and stubborn Dream.

"We can cuddle as soon as we get home ok?" George tugged on Dreams sweater sleeve, directing him to the parking lot of the airport.

"But you are my home." Dream flirted. George stifled a laugh, happy to know his boyfriend was awake enough to flirt and tired enough to collapse if given enough comfort.

"God, you can be so cheesy." George rolled his eyes, messing with the car keys in his pocket as they walked to an old two-door car. George opened the trunk and Dream arranged the suitcases in a neat order. He began to walk to the left side of the car before George stopped him.

"The right side is the passenger side baby." George pointed to the opposite side of the car, with his keys clenched in his other hand.

"Oh god yeah you guys drive on the wrong side." Dream muttered and walked back around to the opposite side of the car. George climbed into the drivers' side of the car and handed Dream his phone, ready for them both to listen to the playlist they made together of songs they love to listen together before heading to bed.

They were surprisingly let out quickly from the parking lot, and they set out on the highway. Dream had his window down, letting the England cold air whip against his face in an attempt to wake him up. Their Spotify collaborative playlist played loudly over the engine and crying wind. Dream glanced over to his lover, who was humming along nicely and staring at the long highway ahead of them. Dream suddenly got an idea. He grabbed George's phone and opened up the camera. He pointed it at George and hit record.

"Hey George, I love you." George glanced over at Dream quickly, trying to focus on the road. His signature wide smile spread upon his face. He took another glance and noticed the phone in Dreams hand.

"Are you recording me?" Dream bit his lip to keep a laugh down. George didn't realize whose phone Dream was holding, which gave him another idea.

"What's your response?" Dream teased, the camera still recording in his hand.

"I love you too. But why are you recording me?" George kept his focus on the road this time, but his smile held. "Don't you dare post that to Twitter Dream, I will kill you if you do."

"I won't, I won't!" Dream laughed out, ending the video. He slipped the phone back into one of the cup holders, right next to his phone.

"Then why on earth were you recording?" George giggled out. Dream's laugh was contagious.

"I want to make sure I never forget these memories I'll make while I'm here. That's all." Dream wasn't completely lying. His idea was all for George, and he was going to see it through.

George lightly slapped Dreams arm with the back of his hand. Dream grabbed a hold of it and intertwined their fingers. He lightly kissed the back of George's hand and leaned over to lay his head on George's forearm. Dream yawned and rested his eyes while George rolled up his window and lowered the music a bit. It wouldn't be long before they reached George's apartment, but they both could stay like that for hours. Listening and humming to the sweet melodies, letting the sky around them darken as they drive by, holding hands for the first actual time. It was pure bliss.

Time eventually passed and they pulled right alongside the sidewalk to George's apartment. Dream was forced to let go of George's hand and get up to grab his bags. George grabbed one while Dream grabbed the other two, closing the trunk and pulling it all into the apartment. Dream practically collapsed onto the couch as George set the suitcases aside and closed the door. Dream managed to lift one arm and make a grabby hand motion to summon George to his side.

"What are you doing?" George laughed. He walked over to the couch and brush his fingers through Dream's hair.

"I want to cuddle. Let me cuddle you." Dream lifted himself up and patted the couch for George to sit down. George complied and sat down, leaning on his back just enough for Dream to shift himself on top of George's chest. Dream was practically purring as George lightly scratched his back and played with his hair. George let out a yawn, slightly surprised since he wasn't the one with jet lag. George ran his fingers through Dream's hair a few more times before noticing Dream had fallen asleep. He chuckled and kept playing with little strands, all while slowly falling asleep right alongside his lover.

\-------

George opened his eyes to the bright light shining through his living room window. It looked warm outside, but George could tell it would almost be freezing outside from how low the sun still was. He felt around for his phone, realizing that both he and Dream had left their phones in the car earlier. Speaking of Dream, he was nowhere to be found. George was able to get up with ease and peak at his microwave to see the time.

_7:28 a.m._

He normally wouldn't be awake so early since Dream would wake up around 10 am back in America. George shifted over back to the living room and noticed the suitcases were gone. His keys were still on the coffee table and his shoes were underneath, right next to Dreams shoes. George sighed in relief that Dream was still here, and made his way to his room, wondering if Dream was there. George opened the door to see Dream pulling some clothes out of his suitcase. Dream turned his head at the noise and smiled.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing awake so early?" George walked up behind Dream and hugged him around his neck.

"It's what? 3 am over in Florida right now? I go to bed around this time, my sleep schedule is all messed up now." Dream closed his suitcase and zipped it shut. He turned around and hugged George back, nuzzling slightly into his stomach.

"Pfft, I mean true. But you're here with me. Can you rea~lly complain?" George ruffled up Dreams wavy hair, a stupidly big grin on his face.

"Only if you let me complain when I go back home." Dream slowly stood up and softly held George's hand. "Seriously, I will cry if I become a morning person when I get back."

"If anything you'd become even more of a night person. I would be the one becoming a day person," George laughed, starting to pull Dream out of the room and towards the kitchen. "But what we can do now is make something to eat. You probably didn't eat much since you got on the plane."

"Mmm, but what should we eat?" Dream rested his chin on George's head, their hands still intertwined.

"We could make something simple like toast." George reached into his pocket, remembering once again he didn't have his phone on him. "Wait, go get my keys and grab our phones out of the car. We kinda forgot them in there last night."

Dream pretended to think about it and hummed before reluctantly letting go and grabbing the car keys. He walked out the door as George remained in the kitchen, thinking about what to make. He didn't want to just make plain toast for Dream's first time in England, and the cereal he had wasn't any better. He heard the door reopen and shut as Dream reentered the house.

"Even when it's summer, it feels like a winter morning in Florida," Dream handed George his phone. "I don't want to imagine how cold it gets during winter here."

"Oh please it's only," George glanced at his phone. "12 degrees outside. It's not cold."

"I don't speak Celsius, George." Dream leaned against the kitchen counter, scrolling through Twitter a bit. "And I never said it was cold, I just don't like how similar the temperatures are to a completely different season."

"Oh, my beloved is cold from a warm morning." George began to open a few cupboards in search of something to make for breakfast. There was the simple stuff for things like toast, cereal, and other stuff for mainly dinners like pasta. He opened the spice cabinet and eyed the flour and sugar, thinking about what he could possibly make from scratch.

"What do you even want to eat?" George leaned from behind the cabinet door. Dream looked up and stared at the ceiling for a second.

"Not sure. Waffles maybe?" Dream finally replied. "Wait do you even have a waffle iron?"

"Waffles are for desert, Dream! Not breakfast!" George laughed out. "And no, I don't. You don't normally have one just lying around."

"What are you talking about you dork. Of course waffles are for breakfast. They're like pancakes but with squares." Dream hummed.

"Well in England, waffles are made of potatoes. Not of pancake mix." George paused for a moment before looking one more time in a separate cabinet. "Damn, we don't have pancake mix. I was really hoping at least we could agree on pancakes." George shut all the cabinets and walked over to Dream, only to flop and sigh into his chest.

"We could just Google how to make pancakes from scratch, babe." Dream ruffled up George's hair, opening his phone again to search for recipes.

"But do we want to go through such a process?" George lifted his head up to fix his hair, the other hand resting on Dreams forearm.

"I, for one, would love to see you try and fail at cooking." Dream clicked on a website for a simple recipe on pancakes from scratch. "One main question is you have milk, right?"

"I would like to see you try cooking. You can't possibly be any better." George opened the fridge and pulled out a container with a quarter of milk remaining, placing it on the kitchen counter before pulling out the eggs along with it.

"Should we make a bet then?"

"God no, I'd rather not make two batches of inedible pancakes today." George giggled as he walked over to pull the sugar out. "Help me get the flour."

"It won't be inedible. Probably a little burnt or something, but you can eat my cooking." Dream pouted as he pulled the flour down and placed it on the counter. A small puff of flour came out from the bottom corners, leaving small white spots on the marble. "Besides, you just admitted you were just as bad at cooking."

"I said 'probably' inedible."

"No, you definitely said inedible. There was no probably in there Mr. Gogy." Dream began to look through drawers for measuring cups.

"You're just hearing things wrong, Mr. Dree." George teased back. He pushed some ingredients aside to place more on the counter before spotting the flour patches and getting an idea. "Oooh Dream~," George said as he picked up a small pinch of flour from the bag.

"My ears are just fine thank you very much." Dream turned around, getting a puff of flour in front of his face as George clapped his hands to make it explode. "Wha- George!"

George laughed, getting flour all over his knees and lower half of his shirt. Dream coughed and waved away the flour cloud and decided for revenge. He grabbed a larger amount of flour and sprinkled it in George's hair before fluffing his hair around to make it all cloudy and partly gray.

"Dream!" George tried to shake away the flour in his hair, which only made the flour cloud bigger. Dream, on the other hand, was practically wheezing.

"It's called revenge, George! You started this war." Dream grabbed the flour and moved it to the other side of the counter. "It's my ammo and you've got nowhere to run."

"W-wait we can talk about this. We are meant to be making pancakes, remember?" George held his hands up in a defensive position.

"Pancakes can wait, war is war." Dream grabbed a medium-sized handful of flour and threw it towards the other end of the table. Not much went very far, but enough reached George to make his sleeves lightly covered. The rest went up in a poof or fell onto the counter.

George spit out some flour that reached his lips and competitively glared at Dream. He scooped up some flour off the table and ran towards Dream. He patted the clump of flour right into Dream's chest and waved away the veil that drifted from it. He burst out laughing at the handprint he left behind. Dream began wheezing along and soon they were simply tossing lil specks of flour at one another before ending their flour war with a kiss.

"We should probably clean up before we make breakfast." George looked around at his floor and countertop, all half-covered in flour.

"What if we cleaned up after we had pancakes." Dream went to kiss the top of George's head before he remembered he splashed a bunch of flour in it.

"And make pancakes coated in white? I'd rather not." George began to scoop flour off the table with his hand and throw it away in the trash. Dream held back a joke that would surely get him hit for it and grabbed the broom instead.

Cleaning up was easy. Wiping down the counter to remove all white spots left behind from hand scooping the flour up and sweeping up all flour bits that tried to hide in George's floor cracks. The hard part was the cooking. George was no good at cooking. In all honesty, neither was Dream. They both could make ramen and toast and that was it. Cooking meat, mixing ingredients, or even using a premade mix was something neither of them could do, for some ungodly reason.

George began to read the instructions off to Dream. Dream, on the other hand, took George's phone and had set it up secretly for another recording of the two. Just baking. A sweet and surprisingly short moment of mixing in the egg before all the dry ingredients and not having enough milk for a half cup. It was messy, but it was their moment together.

By the time George had the pan ready for pouring, it was already 8:30 am. Actually cooking the pancakes wasn't too hard for them, they just needed to remember when to flip them every once in a while. Some turned out burnt and a few were damaged from trying to be flipped too early, but the rest were decent enough. At least they looked edible, they hadn't tasted them yet.

"Wait, I want to get something to put on it. Just in case." George walked over to the fridge and pulled out a lemon.

"What are you doing?" Dream sat there confused, expecting butter and not a whole lemon.

"Some lemon juice and sugar on the pancakes. If they taste bad, the lemon juice and sugar should mask some of the taste." George said, cutting it in half and squeezing a bit over top of his pancakes.

"I'm sorry baby, but what?"

"Sugar and lemon juice. Do you not put sugar on your pancake?" George looked concerningly over at his boyfriend, who just shook his head in response. "Then what do you put on?"

"Butter. Syrup. Sometimes Fruit?"

"Fruit I can understand, but butter? Won't that taste salty?" George passed the sugar to Dream, expecting him to add some to his pancakes.

"It can be if you use salty butter, but even then it's still pretty good." Dream messed with the sugar for a sec before pushing it aside and staring right back at George, waiting for him to take a bite.

"American's are so weird," George said, pausing for a sec before taking a bite of his pancakes. George ate it no problem and actually added less lemon and sugar on his second pancake.

"It's good."

"Is it really?" Dream ate a small section of the pancake plain. "Shit, yeah we actually made decent pancakes." He chuckled out.

"Do you want to try with some lemon?" George offered, pushing the cutting board with half a squeezed lemon and an unsqueezed lemon on it.

"Fuck it, why not." Dream squeezed out a small bit onto his pancakes and bit down. "... Why is that alright? Why does that taste kinda right?"

George laughed at Dreams confusion, and they both proceeded to poke fun at each other for a while. Finishing most of the pancakes and storing the rest away in the fridge. Dream remembered the phone and turned it off as George wrapped the lemon in plastic to store for later.

The time read 9:15.

He would need to do some editing on this video later. Dream slipped George's phone into his pocket for now. George stretched and glanced over at the front door.

"Do we want to go somewhere today or relax here and play some games?" George looked over at Dream.

"I kinda want to stay here today. Sleep a bit longer and then game and watch some tv." It was Dream's turn to stretch and reach for George's hand while he was at it.

"Yeah," George yawned. "I'm still pretty tired." George grabbed Dream's hand and pulled him to his room, both of them sleepily giggling the entire way. George opened the door and led Dream to the queen-sized mattress, covered with blankets, pillows, and a few plushies. 

"You're room is always so cute, George." Dream sat down on the bed, tugging on George's hand that intertwined them together.

"It's not cute. It's plain if anything." George sat down next to Dream and flopped backwards. "Come here and snuggle." George pulled Dream a bit closer, making him lean on top of George.

No blankets on top of them, small amounts of sunshine peering through the window, and the two of them just laying next to each other. George knew there was nowhere else he would rather be right now than with Dream, just resting.

\------

George woke up to a buzzing right by his leg. His arm was wrapped around Dream, who was still asleep, and his curtains were blocking out the same amount of light as it did earlier. George felt around for the buzzing and found his phone slightly underneath Dream's thigh. He looked at it and saw his morning alarm was going off, and by morning, he meant 3 in the afternoon. George stretched and reached over to tap Dream to wake up. The dirty blond boy next to him mumbled and remained asleep. George ran his fingers through Dream's hair and smiled, watching how peaceful Dream slept.

Dream shifted a bit and yawned, stretching a hand out across George's legs. "Mmmmm"

"Good afternoon Dream."

"What time is it?"

"1500 hours. Or 3 pm." George scratched the back of Dreams neck and heard him almost instantly purr at it.

"Do you want to sleep a bit more?" Dream turned his head and looked up slightly at George.

"And sleep the whole day away? We might as well have never planned this visit Dream." George laughed out, still messing with Dream's hair.

"Then I'm going to ask you to stop making me feel like I can lay on your lap all day, babe." Dream slowly lifted himself up and patted George's head. George stretched once more and noticed they both were still wearing the same clothes they had worn since yesterday. Dream seemed to notice too, since he began digging through his suitcase and pulling out clothes. George shifted to the other side of his bed and opened the dresser that stood next to the bed. Simply a gray teeshirt and some dark sweatpants would suffice from George's flour-covered baby blue hoodie and equally coated jeans. He opened another drawer filled with hoodies and began to pull one out before Dream suddenly pushed the hoodie back into the drawer.

"I, uh. I kinda want you to wear this hoodie." Dream held up a giant black hoodie, it looked almost exact to George's oversized Dream merch hoodie he bought, but it was lacking that familiar white smiley face. George looked from the hoodie to Dream's face, watching as his face slowly but surely was turning slightly red from embarrassment and nervousness. George laughed a little as he took the hoodie, glad to know that his boyfriend was still a nervous and flustered mess in real life and not just over the internet.

"What's so funny," Dream leaned down, trying to figure out what was going on in George's mind. George simply responded with a quick peck on Dream's lips.

"You're so dumb," George spoke against Dreams lips, before turning away to take off his current shirt and replacing it with the gifted hoodie.

"How am I dumb? I am being a good boyfriend and gifting you my hoodie." Dream tugged on the hood, pulling George to lay on his back on the bed, with Dream shifted to lean a bit over him.

"Do you want to wear one of my hoodies then?" George joked, knowing the only one that would definitely fit him would be the merch hoodie. Dream's eyes shifted from George's eyes to the dresser and back.

"Do you want me to?" Dream leaned in close, but George could see the light pink in his cheeks. George stuck his tongue out, in an attempt to say 'Of course not'. Dream laughed and lifted himself off from on top of George.

"We still need to wash our clothes, Clay." George picked his shirt from the floor, making sure for it to not touch the pullover he put on instead.

"What, do you want to see me change Georgie?" Dream teased as he placed his clothes on the edge of the bed, moving to zip the case back closed. 

"As if," George nudged Dream with his foot before grabbing the spare pair of sweatpants he pulled out and made his way to the door. "I'd rather wait, dork." George flirted back and left the room, making his way to the bathroom.

By the time George came back into his room, Dream was on the floor. He was changed, but he was on the floor, sprawled out as if he had finally died from George's dumb flirtatious remark. George nudged Dreams arm with his foot, no response from the younger male. He looked over to the small pile of clothes Dream had changed out of, and glanced back at his boyfriend.

"Dream~" George played with Dream's hair as he softly cooed at him. Dream groaned, a small mumble followed about how George's cuteness was too extreme for him. George only tugged on Dream's shirt, attempting to pull his overdramatic lover from the floor. "Come on baby, don't you want to cuddle and watch movies together?"

"Your movie taste is garbage." Dream responded, his face still laying on the carpet beneath him. George scoffed at the insult and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, we can play games instead if you want." George shifted so he was next to Dream instead of in front of him. He began to play with Dream's hair once more, humming in content.

"You like to play with my hair a lot, don't you?" Dream moved his head so he was looking at George instead of the ground.

"Mmmn, it's very soft." George continued to play with Dream's hair, the blond laughing underneath his hand. They stayed there for a few minutes, simply relaxing and enjoying each other's limited company.

"What kind of movies do you plan on showing me, Mr. Bland Country?" Dream joked, finally pushing himself up from the floor. George rolled his eyes at the name.

"Mr. Bland Country? That's probably the worst nickname I have ever heard." George reached for Dream's hand, who in turn intertwined their fingers together as they made their way to the living room.

"You don't deny that Britain is bland though~" Dream hummed, swaying their hands back and forth.

"We are pretty bland. But still, I would prefer something else," George let go of Dream's hand to lay down on the couch.

"What would you call me then?" Dream grabbed the remote and laid on top of George's chest, listening to the soft thumping of his lover's heartbeat.

"I don't know, Crocodile man?" George joked, clicking on Netflix with the remote.

"Crocodile- George, we have alligators! Crocodiles are Australian!" Dream wheezed out, shifting so his head was almost in the nook of George's neck.

"Listen, I don't pay attention to small details like that. Besides, I think some crocodiles live in Florida too." George rolled his eyes while nuzzling into Dream's hair. He scrolled through Netflix for a while before landing on some documentaries. One about minimalism, one about some coral reef, and another about some murder in the middle of Canada.

"Do the murder one." Dream pointed at the screen, still clinging to George like a koala. 

"Why murder? Why not something more normal like the coral reef?" George could feel Dream's heartbeat against his own chest, steady but rough and loud.

"Because murder is always exciting, Gogy!" Dream snatched the remote from George and clicked play on the film. Some unknown logo appeared after the Netflix logo played, presumably to an obscure narrative company. The film began with a soft hum, people explaining the details of the murder and how tragic it is for something like this to happen.

George wasn't too happy with such a predictable documentary, but seeing Dream happily watching along made his discomfort drift away. He began to play with Dream's hair for the millionth time today, making lil swirls with his soft dirty blonde locks. Their shared body heat was nice against the cool air coming from the fans strewn across the living room, and George liked listening to Dream's heartbeat against his chest. The documentary was shorter than Dream anticipated, and he slightly dreaded the coral documentary George began to play. It was quite longer than Dream's documentary, but it was also quite entrancing. The fish and wide vary of colors calmed Dream, but also made him desire to play minecraft for some unknown reason. Dream thought about it and wondered if George got a similar feeling.

"I kinda want to play games after this," George spoke up, slightly answering Dreams curiosity.

"We could play minecraft."

"Well, it's not just minecraft I want to play. I just want to play games." George hummed into Dream's hair, his hands still tangled up in the locks.

"We could play something like Phasmophobia later or something more calming like the Sims." Dream yawned out, he was tired in general but he didn't want to spend his entire first day asleep.

"Maybe," George giggled and continued to watch the film, his eyes sometimes glancing to the younger male that laid on top of him. Occasionally their eyes would lock with each other, a small kiss blooming between them before returning their focus to the documentary. Dream swore each time he looked at George's eyes, he could see mini galaxies that captivated him. It was one of the reasons Dream found himself totally enamored with his best friend.

The film finished without a problem, but the urge to fill the gaming desire picking at the two's brains was getting more and more intense. George turned off the tv as Dream nuzzled deeper in George's collarbone before getting up and tugging his boyfriend off the couch. "Come on, let's go" Dream giggled.

"Do you even have an adaptor for your computer?" George questioned as the two made their way into George's streaming room.

"Of course I did George, what do you take me for? I planned so much out when we agreed to this visit. Like, some of it is kinda embarrassing." Dream scratched the back of his neck as he opened the door to the room.

Curiosity was thrown to the back of George's mind for later as he looked over and saw Dream's laptop and iPad both sitting in the corner of the room, adaptors connected to the cords but not plugged in. "I didn't know if we were even going to game today, so I didn't bother to plug anything in yet. Electricity isn't cheap in America, I doubt it is in the U.K." Dream laughed out as he pulled the laptop up from the floor. He sat down on the poufs that laid across the room, moving one in front of him so he could set his laptop on something instead of his lap for a moment.

George smiled and sat down in his black gaming chair, reclining a bit and twirling around once before tapping his keyboard to power on his pc. They both hopped onto minecraft and began to come up with future video ideas or explore possible manhunt seeds they could use. They laughed, flirted, kissed a bunch while waiting for certain games to load, and finally, they began to set up George's stream; since he hadn't streamed for the past 3 days, they agreed he really should. George decided to turn his camera off bc he still wanted Dream in the room with him.

"Should we tell people why we have the camera off?" George asked Dream, who was laying on the three poufs George had stored in the room.

"Maybe? I'm kind of worried people would actively look for us outside just so they could see what I look like. But I don't know if people of London are as rude as people of America." Dream rolled over onto his stomach, his 'George is Gay' engraved iPad in his left hand.

"Some people in the U.K are arseholes, but what if we say today was your last day and that's why I wasn't streaming. People wouldn't really have much to do if they believed you left the next day."

"Yeah, we can do that. I bet the DNF hashtag will be trending as you stream." Dream laughed out, which caused George to giggle along.

George turned to his computer and started up his stream; the people already starting to roll into the chat, curious about the lack of a facecam.

"No facecam today guys, and I'm super sorry on the lack of streams these past few days. I was busy dealing with someone who came to visit me!"

"Bah!" Dream screamed into the mic, before dodging George's backhand and falling to the floor in laughter.

"You really had to go and do that!? God, you are insufferable Dream." George laughed out, his smile wide and fond. The chat started going ham, curious on if what they were hearing was true. "Yes yes, Dream is actually in my streaming room right now. We planned a visit for him to come to the U.K for a few days, hang out, explore London a bit, and he had the joy of reminding me I neglected all of you. I'm really sorry about that, hope you forgive me!"

"George~" Dream called out. George turned to the blond who was still on the floor, only to have his picture suddenly taken.

" Wha- Dream!" George got up from his chair and hit Dream with one of the poufs, who only cried out in laughter. Dream held onto his phone, tweeting out the image with the caption, 'Just Vibing'. Chat was going crazy, wanting more content to fuel their desires, whether they were just mcyt obsessions or those with a DNF obsession. Everyone was enjoying this to the fullest, including Dream.

"Gogy my beloved," Dream whimpered out before being hit again and laughing underneath the soft piece of furniture. George sat back down at his desk, tossing the pouf on top of Dream's iPad and returning to chat.

"This is what I have been dealing with." George made a gesture, forgetting his cam was off. "It's been a tough four days, but I will be free tomorrow as he returns to his own country." George hummed out.

"I'll miss this a.c-less apartment. And your terrible cooking." Dream lied as he scrolled through the replies of his tweet.

"My cooking is not terrible! We had pancakes earlier!" George retaliated, grabbing his phone to look at the tweet Dream had posted. He replied with 'Why' and returned his attention to chat and donations, reading them out as they came.

"Your cooking is so~ bad, we ended up ordering pizza and takeout so many times." Dream called out sarcastically. George rolled his eyes and continued to read the dono's, watching regular chat still lose all control.

"Wait! George! I was right!" Dream sat up and began to wheeze. He gave his phone to George who only deadpanned at the screen.

"Are you kidding me?" #Dreamnotfound was trending on Twitter. They had been streaming for a total of 10 minutes. Dream was on the floor wheezing and George simply locked Dreams phone and sighed into the microphone. "The power our fanbase holds terrifies me Dream. The shit they can pull so fast, I am so concerned." George sighed out, watching his mods turn on sub-only chat. The messages were still becoming a blur of screaming and genuine questions between fans.

The stream continued without a problem, the first 30 minutes simply just being them answering questions and reading out donations. Many donations asking George to admit he loved Dream, which he eye-rolled off. The rest of the stream was them playing bedwars and minigames together. It lasted a total of 2 and a half hours, and by the time they were saying their goodbye's, the time had already reached 8:30 pm. George stretched and closed out of minecraft. He shut down his computer and walked over to Dream, who was once again, strewn out across the poufs.

"I haven't kissed in like 3 hours," George whined. Dream laughed and sat up, placing a quick peck on George's cheek. "I meant on the lips you dumbass." George pouted. Dream held back another laugh and kissed George again, on the lips this time.

"I kinda wanna just watch our friends' streams and scroll through Twitter replies till we get tired enough to sleep." Dream showed George some of the replies he was scrolling through on his iPad, some of them actually really funny and others just commenting, 'My left ear is hurting, guys'.

"Is anyone streaming right now?" George pulled one of the poufs out from under Dream's leg and sat on it, resting his head on Dream's shoulder. Dream wrapped his arm around George as he opened Twitch and scrolled through.

"Not that I can see, no. I think we just missed Tommy's and Tubbo's stream, and I don't think anyone is gonna be streaming for a few hours. America time and all." Dream shrugged. George grabbed his phone and messaged Sapnap.

'Start streaming, we're bored'

'I'm in the middle of homework. Watch someone else or makeout or something idc'

'We don't wanna makeout, we wanna watch our friends be dumbass's :)'

'Stream yourself'

'We did, people believe Dream was here for four days and is leaving tomorrow'

Sapnap didn't respond, presumably started to ignore George to focus on schoolwork instead. George rolled his eyes and snuggled back into Dream's shoulder, who was scrolling through youtube videos. Dream looked at George, expecting something but George remained silent. Dream ruffled up his boyfriend's hair, and planted a quick kiss on his forehead before George smacked him a bit.

"Have you found anything yet?" George straightened out his hair a bit.

"Not you."

"What?"

"You're not found, George." Dream had the stupidest grin on his face, like he made the best joke ever. George actually began to question whether dating this idiot was really worth it.

"Why do I love you?" Dream burst out laughing, and George shoved Dream's arm off him. Dream tried and failed to keep himself from wheezing any harder. "No seriously, that was so bad. I hate you." George got up from the pouf and moved to his chair, twirling around as he sat in it.

"B-Baby come on." Dream coughed out, still calming down from his wheezing fit. He reached an arm out to the older male and made a grabby hand motion. "Return to my arms, my beloved. I promise I have actually found some videos to watch." George rolled his eyes and scooted his chair closer to Dream, still not getting up.

"Explain why you thought such a terrible joke was the funniest shit you've ever said." George lightly kicked Dream's leg. Dream snorted and took a shaky breath, praying that he didn't start wheezing with laughter again.

"I had the opportunity and I took it." Dream was still smiling like a dork, and George could help but feel soft towards the younger male. He got up from his chair and sat on Dream's legs. George placed both hands by Dream's head, pinning him down with a sly smile on his face.

"And what if I had an opportunity?"

"W-what kind of opportunity?" Dream breathed out, his face entirely flushed. In all honesty, he liked the suggestion George was making.

"The opportunity to kick you out and back to America." George bit back a laugh. Dream laid there underneath George and placed his hands on his face. "What were you expecting, Florida man?"

"I was expecting fucking anything but that." Dream laughed out. He reached up and pulled George down on top of him, their foreheads and noses now touching. "But will you forgive me?"

"Maybe, if you kissed me." George breathed out, flicking his eyes between Dream's eyes and lips. Dream let out a soft laugh.

"You really enjoy kissing, huh?" Dream cupped George's face and pulled him into a gentle kiss. George relaxed his arms to around Dream's neck, kissing him back. They remained, softly kissing each other back and forth between silent breaths for air. George broke away from the kiss as Dream slightly pulled him back in.

"We were going to watch videos, dumbass." George breathed out, tapping on the tablet that was beside Dream's leg. Dream glanced at the device and pushed it away slightly before George grabbed a hold of it.

"But kiss." Dream whined.

"But videos." George laughed out, shoving the iPad between them. Dream pouted for a sec before unlocking the iPad and patting his chest, signaling for George to lay back down. The older male complied and rested his head back on Dream's shoulder, Dream's arm wrapping around George one more time. Dream pressed play on the video, switching to new videos once they finish with them. Time passes by swiftly, and it's almost 1 am before they notice.

George stretched, slightly nudging off Dream's arm. "I think I'm ready to sleep." George yawned out. Dream ran his hand through his hair and turned off the tablet.

"I think I am too. I want to have enough energy for tomorrow after all." Dream sat up from the poufs and held George's hand as he got up, pulling the older male up along with him. George checked his phone for any new notifications before Dream began to pull him to George's bedroom.

"Wait a second, let me respond to my mother." George sleepily laughed out. He texted with one hand and was being dragged by the other.

"I want to sleep. Let's go sleep~" Dream insisted, reaching his other hand out to George. "Your mom is probably sleeping, let's so snuggle." Dream nudged the bedroom door open with his foot and continued to drag George over to the bed.

George rolled his eyes and laughed. He sent the text to his mom and placed it on the nightstand beside his bed. Dream sat on the bed and pulled George right beside him. "At least pull the covers down so we don't get cold at night." George laughed, shifting under the covers beside Dream.

"We're fine." Dream shifted closer to George, intertwining his fingers with the brunet under the sheets. "You are all the warmth I need," Dream whispered with a stupid smile on his face.

"You're so cheesy." George cuddled closer to Dream, breathing in sync with him, slowly drifting to sleep from the sound of his lover's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm sorry this is a bit short and probably weird, it's been a long while since I have written anything. Also please don't expect the next chapter in a week or something like that. Expect a month minimum, I am a very slow writer.
> 
> If you enjoyed this please feel free to share it! Don't send it to the CC's though, I don't want them to be bothered by a silly fanfic of them being soft.


End file.
